My Parents Hold My Future
by Sazzy07
Summary: Hey Guys. Look on youtube for my trailer I'll post it on here maybe later. Rated M for language and sexual contact.
1. New Girl In Town

**My Parents Hold My Future**

_Key Actions – italics_

**Message from author – bold**

Normal speaking – normal

**Summary...**

**Gabriella Montez, recently lost her mum. Her dad died 4 years ago when she was 13 and watched her mum go through the pain of losing the one she loved. Now, Gabriella is moving to be with her aunt. She has to leave behind the place where her childhood was and worst, the place where her parents are both burried. **

**Troy Bolton, the East High golden boy, has everything he could want. 3 years ago he lost his mum to cancer but still has his dad around, who is the gym teacher at East High. Troy is dating the most popular girl in school, Sharpay Evans, but he always wonderd, if something or someone else would come along.**

_--_

Gabriella is in her aunts car, currently going to her aunts house from the airport.  
"I'm sure you'r going to have a blast here Gabriella." Her aunt said trying to hide the fact of why she was moving here.  
"Yeah. I'm sure it will be." Gabriella said forcing a smile and looking out of the car window.  
"You'll love my new house. I've got a pool and everything." Her aunt said once again, trying to lighten up the subject. Gabriella just nodded and continued looking out at the houses.

"Here we are." Gabriella's aunt said stepping out of the car and walking up the driveway. Gabriella got out and just looked up at the house.

"Wow." was the only word Gabriella could think of to say. Her aunt was right. She had a pool and everything. **(lil note; Gabriella's aunt is a lawyer and with no kids or husband, she can offord to treat her self. She also lives right across from the Boltons house. Which might just turn out to be something good )**

_Across the street..._

Jack Bolton was looking out of the window in the living room.  
"Troy! That new girl thats coming into your class is here." Jack shouted, calling his son to come down and see. Troy came running down the stairs and raced into the living room and looked out the window with his dad.  
"Wow. Shes quite something." Troy said, happily looking at Gabriella.  
"Why don't you go say 'Hi'. I have this present I was going to give her aunt so she could give it to her, but why don't you give her it?" Jack said to Troy, handing a box to his son.  
"Sure. I might as well." Troy said jumping up and running to the frount door.

_Gabriella was lifting out boxes of her aunts car and carrying them to the door when Troy came running up the driveway._

"Here let me help you with that." Troy said picking up one of the boxes and carrying it the the frount door.  
"Umm. Thanks." Gabriella said, still carrying a box.  
"I'm Troy btw, I live across the street." Troy said holding out his hand.  
"Gabriella." She said smilling and holding out her hand. They both shook hands with each other with a firm grip.  
"So, um, my dad wanted me to give you this as a 'Welcome to the Neighbourhood' present." Troy said handing Gabriella the box.  
"Oh, thanks" Gabriella said taking it and opening it. "Wow. Its beautiful." **(another note; ****its a aqua coloured pendent which is on a white-gold chain.)**

"Do you want help putting it on?" Troy said taking the pendent out of its box.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Gabriella said, turning around and lifting up her hair. Troy un-clipped the pendent and put it over her neck and fastend it for her. Gabriella truned around.  
"Wow. That looks really nice on you." Troy said smilling.  
"Yeah thanks. I better get back to putting everything into my room. Sorry." She said walking into the house while the butler **(I told you Gabriella's aunt was rich)** took Gabriella's things into her new room.

"Hey Gabriella. Maybe I'll walk with you to school tommorow." Troy said, smilling ever so slightly.  
"Yeah. I'd like that." Gabriella said and with that the butler closed the door.

_Troy smilled and ran across the road and into the house._

"So, is she nice." Jack asked his son while reading the paper.  
"Yeah. She's amazing." Troy said running up into his room.

_Across the street, Gabriella is sitting in her newly painted 'Mint Green' room._

_Gabriella's thoughts;  
__Wow, Troy seems nice. Maybe I should talk to him more. I mean hes really cute. Stop Gabriella, what are you thinking. Your a bad luck charm. What if you lose him too..._

**--**

Ahh so there we go. First chapter finished. Please review for next one. I promise I'll have more flirting and Troyella cuteness in the next one but I think its quite sweet at the moment. 

**Sarah xxxxx**


	2. Ella'

My Parents Hold My Future.

Chapter 2; 'Ella'

_The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of annoying birds 'chirping' outside her window._

_Gabriella's thoughts;_

Oh great. A new day and a new school. Just great.

"Gabriella!" Her aunt called from the kitchen.  
"I'm coming!" Gabriella yelled back. Still half asleep none the less.  
The butler, Jives knocked on Gabriella's door.  
"Come in." Gabriella replied, to the knock. Jives stepped into her room, with french toast, eggs, muffins and a glass of orange juice.  
"Oh thank you, Jives." Gabriella said as walking to her boxes, which were all over the floor and picking out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Miss Montez, would you like me to iron that for you?" Jives said, holding out his hand to take the t-shirt from her.  
"Yeah, thanks." She said handing it to him.  
Jives walked out of the door as Gabriella stepped out onto her balcony with the tray in hand.

"Wow, its such a nice day." She said to herself.  
"It is isn't it." A voice, from the garden said. Gabriella looked around her, then down underneath her.  
"Who's that?" She said, a little puzzled.  
"Me." Troy said, jumping up onto the balcony behind her.  
"Who the hell is me?" She said still looking around.  
"Troy, at your service." He said taking a bow.  
"Oh ha ha. How did you get up here?"  
"Climbed."  
"Oh, cool. Why are you here?"  
"I told you yesterday, I;m walking with you to school."  
"Um, big surprise. I'm not dressed yet."  
"Oh I'll wait here you can get changed." Troy closed his eyes, with his hands.  
"Ok. But I'm shutting the curtains over." Gabriella said sticking out her tounge at him. Troy laughed as Gabriella walked downstairs to get her t-shirt.

_10 Mins later. Gabriella stepped out wearing her purple Ramones t-shirt and jeans. White pumps and her hair down naturally curly._"Wow. You look really nice." Troy said smiling at her.  
"Thanks." She said, blushing a little. They both walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

_15 mins later. Arriving, at school._"So, this is school."

"Oh no. You don't say." She said laughing at his stating of the obvious.  
"What do you have after homeroom?" Troy asked.  
"11th Grade Chemistry. You?"  
"PE. I'm a sucker for it. Do you know I play for the basketball team?"  
"Eh. I can see your picture up there" She said pointing at a picture of the team.  
"Oh. OK. "

_The bell rang. Sharpay came running along the corriders._

"Come on Troy, we got to get to homeroom." Sharpay cried, grabbing his arm and lightly tugging at him.  
"Yeah OK. Come on Ella."  
"Ella?"  
"What its just a nick-name for you." He said smiling at her once more.  
"Oh. OK. Thats nice."Gabriella **(Or 'Ella' as we shall call her.) **said smiling again.

--

**There we go. My friend (whos an amazing writer btw) helped me write this. So you shouldn't see any typos :)**

**Thanks (;**

**Sarah xxxxx**


End file.
